Unless otherwise indicated herein, the approaches described in this section are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
Virtualization allows the abstraction and pooling of hardware resources to support virtual machines in a virtualized computing environment, such as a Software-Defined Data Center (SDDC), etc. For example, through server virtualization, virtual machines running different operating systems may be supported by the same physical host. Each virtual machine is generally provisioned with virtual resources to run an operating system and applications. The virtual resources may include central processing unit (CPU) resources, memory resources, storage resources, network resources, etc.
In practice, network emulation is useful for application development and testing to mimic the behavior of a production network. A well-developed and tested application should consider the requirements of users connecting from networks having different characteristics, such as a mobile phone network, satellite network, etc. However, conventional network emulators are not necessarily suitable for use in a virtualized computing environment.